This ship isn't sinking
by Whilelifepassesby
Summary: klaine - titanic au. Kurt is Rose and Blaine is Jack. Scene where Jack is freed from the handcuffs, both are trying to get out from the bottom of the ship to the top deck, its flooding, water everywhere, they see a child crying in the water and Kurt goes back to get them, really dramatic, Kurt running holding child...


"Blaine" Kurt shouted with tears in his eyes, coming as fast as he could to him. The water almost touched their hips and it was increasingly difficult to break through it. "Blaine" he said, taking his face with both hands and kissing him passionately.

Blaine, who was still bound by handcuffs to pipes, stopped the kiss. He had been chained for hours now and the fatigue was visible on his face. His breath was fast and his eyes were full of tears and Kurt's heart beat stronger than ever.

"Kurt" His wet hair hung down her face and Kurt could tell he was crying too. "I-i though i would never see you again." Kurt smiled and hurried to free him. "I was really scared, Kurt." Once he was freed, Blaine hugged him, almost falling into his arms rather than embracing him. Kurt squeezed him and kissed his neck. Blaine gently pulled away. "We will have plenty of that later." Kurt nodded, tears streaming down his eyes. Blaine placed his hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumbs. "We have to get out of here." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and turned around, heading to the way out.

The water was everywhere. It almost reached their chests. Between the fatigue and the desire to get out, it became more and more complicated to break through it.

Blaine released Kurt's hand, who was ahead. Kurt turned around quickly and looked at him between sad and confused, trying to understand why he had done that.

"I don't want to slow you down." Blaine explained. "Get out of here, Kurt. You have to save yourself." He said breathlessly.

"I'm getting out of this. And you are coming with me." Kurt assured him. "I'm not leaving without you." He said firmly.

"Kurt, I'm weak and I'll just be a burden. i don't know if I can keep up with your speed… "

"Don't even think about that, Blaine!" Kurt quickly cut off. "We are going to get through this." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand again. "Together." Blaine gave him a squeeze. "Even if it kills me." Kurt looked directly at Blaine's eyes, seeing the love and the fear in them.

"We have 10 minutes." Blaine nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes and regained his composure. Kurt nodded and they began walking towards the exit again.

Once they reached the corridor, they saw dead bodies on both sides of it and Kurt stopped walking, panicking in silence. Corpses of children, adults, elderly, young girls that Blaine had seen dancing the night before …

Blaine, being aware of Kurt's reaction, gently squeezed her hand.

"I'll go ahead." He said standing in front of him. "You just have to grab my hand and close your eyes." He looked into his deep blue eyes, that were fixed on the dead bodies. "I'm here." Blaine took his face carefully and kissed him, making him look away from the bodies.

Once they separated from the kiss, Kurt closed his eyes, as Blaine had told him, and let him led him. Kurt could feel being pulled and Blaine occasionally whispered "I'm here. I'm not leaving you." to comfort him. And it really did help him.

Blaine could make Kurt forget everything surrounding them. They were just Kurt and Blaine now. Only the two of them.

The water level had risen and it was more and more a struggle. But they were going to make it, Blaine told himself. They were going to get out of there. Together. And alive.

Kurt kept his eyes closed and pressed them even harder when he noticed the dead bodies rubbing against him.

And then he heard it. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at Blaine. He had also heard it. Someone crying. A baby.

Kurt stopped inmediately.

"Kurt, we are running out of time. We have to get out of he-"Kurt ignored him and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, following the crying. Blaine froze, not knowing what to do.

"Go on without me." he heard Kurt yelling, pushing through the water faster than before and ignoring the dead bodies in the corridor.

"Kurt" Blaine looked around. The water was rising and it would soon drown them. They were so close to the door that would lead them to the surface, but he did not want to get out of there if it wasn't with Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt, now going ahead, following the voice and looking in every room, searching for the baby.

Blaine had never seen him like this before, so brave and determined.

Finally, Kurt got into a room and Blaine took a deep breath of relief.

Blaine watched him from the door as Kurt grabbed the baby that was floating in the water thanks to a float.

"Shhhh, I'm here, baby." He heard Kurt whisper fondly. He kissed the forehead of the baby and grabbed her as hard as he could. Finally, he looked at Blaine, who was smiling at him, proudly. Kurt was going to be the best father, Blaine thought. "Let's get out of here." Kurt hurried.

Blaine let Kurt be behind him again. But this time, Kurt didn't close his eyes. He kept them open all the time, staring at the baby, making sure she was okay. Occasionally, Blaine heard him whisper something to try to calm her down.

They were already very close to the exit when Kurt found a way to stop the baby's cries.

Blaine heard Kurt singing in a soft voice a lullaby. Blaine had never heard him sing before. His voice was beautiful, soft, heavenly.

Blaine breathed heavily and he swore that if they got out of there alive, he would ask him to sing that song every night to their future children.

Blaine turned to him and smiled. How lucky he was to have found Kurt.

They reached the stairs when the water almost reached their necks and once they were safe on the surface, Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, trying not to hurt the baby at the same time that was still in his arms.

"We are going to make it." Blaine whispered. He could hear Kurt crying. He was in panic, looking at everyone running from one side to another, crying, screaming."Hey, Honey." He said softly, caressing his left cheek. Kurt looked away and continued crying quietly. Watching him like that broke Blaine's heart. "Hey" he grabbed both his cheeks with his hands and forced him to look at him. "Look at me, Kurt." he did so and Blaine regretted asking him to do so. Kurt's beautiful eyes were full of tears and fear and Blaine's heart ached a bit more. "We are going to get out of here alive. "Kurt was breathing hard. He looked again at the chaos that was surroundind them. "I love you, Kurt." Kurt turned quickly to look at him and smiled. Blaine's eyes were full of tears now too, but Kurt could tell they were tears of joy. Because he had finally found his soulmate. Because he finally understood what it was to love and be loved. Because he didn't want to stop feeling like this. "And I'm not going anywhere without you." Blaine promised. "I don't want to live if you are not there. Life makes no sense anymore if you are not with me, Kurt." Kurt let the tears roll down his cheeks and smiled happily. Happy because he was finally going to enjoy life with Blaine soon.

"I love you too, Blaine." whispered resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm never letting you go." Kurt initiated the kiss this time. It was a more passionate and ferocious kiss than before, full of desire to live life together, to spend a thousand and one stories together, to go outside and scream that they were in love with each other.

Blaine clasped his hand with Kurt's and they made his way towards the boats, with smiles drawn on their lips, not knowing that this would be the last time they would be happy.


End file.
